The present invention relates generally to the field of cloud computing, and more particularly to modulating cloud cache memory efficiently.
Input/output (I/O) performance is a growing challenge in cloud computing. I/O performance is typically measured as input/output operations per second (IOPS). One way IOPS is improved is to retain computed data on easily accessible memory. Recently, IOPS have been improved by the use of faster storage media such as solid state disks (SSDs).